300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.07.31
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Cannon Flower Q: ''The Health of Cannon Flower reduced from 5 Health -> 4 Health *''Cannon Flower Q: ''The Cannon Flower will now take only damage from basic attacks and will not be affected by damage from on-hit effects. *''Cannon Flower Q: ''The Cannon Flower will now be able to died by just taking 1 hit of damage from turrets. *''Frost Manipulation Q: ''Yoshino can no longer apply the Forst mark on the Sky Dragon of Osiris ( ). *''Frost Manipulation Q: ''Cooldown increased from 6 seconds -> 7 seconds *''Zadkiel (Freezing Puppet) R: ''The effectiveness of Damage Reduction buff reduced from 30% -> 15%/20%/25% *''Divine Buster W: ''Cooldown increased from 5 seconds -> 6 seconds *''Divine Shooter E: ''Cast range reduced from 800 range -> 700 range *''Metatron - Shemesh Q: ''Mana cost increased from 40/45/50/55/60 Mana -> 50/55/60/65/70 Mana *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''Mana cost increased from 40/50/60/70/80 Mana -> 50/60/70/80/90 Mana *''Metatron - Rising E: ''The effectiveness of bonus Movement Speed reduced from 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% -> 30% at all levels *''Metatron - Rising E: ''Cooldown increased from 10 seconds -> 14 seconds ---- Eternal Arena *Turrets now have 600% Armor, 400% Magic Resist and 150% Attack Damage when no enemy minions are in range for attack. ---- Summoner Spell *Each cast in the Eternal Arena now increases the cooldown by 20% (stackable) and it no longer provides a bonus Health. The effect in the Eternal Battlefield remains the same. *The duration reduced from 1.5 seconds -> 1.2 seconds *The ignition effect now reduces both target's Armor and Magic Resist by 15% for the entire duration. *Now also grants 10% Cooldown Reduction to the user that lasts for 60 seconds. *The effectiveness of Movement Speed and Attack Speed reductions reduced from 40% -> 60% ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.08.07. *On sale for 69 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.08.07. *On sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.08.07. *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.08.07. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed an abnormal bug under some special circumstances that was caused by the explosion of the shield effect from Yoshino's ( ) Defense Enhancement E. *Fixed a technical error that was caused by when Edogawa Conan ( ) used Voice-Changing Bowtie W to control the target. *Fixed after using Soul Contract, you might not be able to cast Resurrection ( ) later. *Fixed a bug where the icon of Yuudachi ( ) was incorrect. *Fixed the first time you opened the Avatar Selection Interface in Profile, the avatar was displayed incorrectly. *Fixed the location of various buttons and functions on the game client in Window 8.1 and Window 10 was dislocated. *Fixed the time that Momo Velia Deviluke's ( ) Vine E restored the Health of Cannons Flower didn't synchronize to the game client in a timely manner. *Fixed Takamachi Nanoha's ( ) Restricting Lock Q, Divine Shooter E and Starlight Breaker R didn't trigger the UNIQUE Passive effect from Couatl's Egg ( ). ---- Optimized Adjustment *When extra inventories were expired, you will not be able to upgrade the items that are stored in these slots. *The code to use Coloured Text was now disabled. ---- Added Content *Added VIP Level 5 to the VIP Level. VIP Level 5 increases the maximum number of item slots in Item Interface to 70 slots and the maximum number of friends in Friend List to 130 players. Players can reach the VIP Level 5 once their total top up reaches 5000 Diamonds. ---- ----